memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer (22nd century)/The Invasion Part 1/Act Five
Act Five Fade in Ext. Space (Draken IV orbit) Archer is in orbit around the planet as the Romulan forces approach the planet. Int. Decks B-G Alarm blares as people are running from section to section getting armed and ready to repel boarders. Cut to: Int. Main Engineering Commander Williams and her team are getting Engineering ready for battle as one of the officers configure the EPS conduits. Int. Main Bridge (Tactical Alert) Captain Taylor puts a Phase-pistol in it's holster as she stands behind the helm console. Capt. Taylor: Time? Martin looks at his console. Cmdr. Martin: They'll be in weapons range in five minutes and thirty-seconds. Taylor goes back to her chair and sits in it. Capt. Taylor: Carlson evasive maneuver beta sequence, Mr. Mason fire phase-cannons. Both officers comply with their orders. Ext. Space Archer leaves orbit and fires phase cannons at the first Romulan Warbird that comes into range and takes it out as the energy beam cuts through the outer hull of the enemy vessel, as the others fire at the Archer hitting the forward hull plating causing it to flicker. Int. Main Bridge (Tactical Alert) Hard jolts and sparks erupt from the ceiling. Ltjg. Mason: Hullplating is down to 60% Taylor looks at Carlson. Capt. Taylor: Hold your course we've got to keep them from the planet till they're ready to evacuate. Carlson inputs commands into the conn. Ens. Carlson: Aye, Captain coming to course 213 mark 16 increasing to full impulse. Taylor turns to him. Capt. Taylor: Mr. Mason make every shot count. Huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD in the Situation Room. Ltjg. Mason: Aye, Captain. Cut to: Ext. Space Archer fires several volleys of Photonic torpedoes as the ship takes out more and more Romulan Warbirds but more keep showing up as they fire at the NX-Class hitting their hullplating armor making it flicker as the port side explodes. Int. Main Bridge (Tactical Alert) Sparks erupt from the ceiling. Ens. Sutherland: Hull breach on D-Deck, we're venting atmosphere. Taylor turns to Martin. Capt. Taylor: Emergency bulkheads. Martin inputs commands into his console. Cmdr. Martin: Emergency bulkheads are in place and holding. Another jolt and sparks erupts from the ceiling. Lt. Mason: Hullplating is down another twelve percent. Martin looks at his console. Cmdr. Martin: Captain the Romulans have locked on their plasma torpedoes onto the planet surface. She looks at Carlson. Capt. Taylor: Ensign get us to the planet now. She inputs commands into the console. Ens. Carlson: I can't they're keeping us from getting to the planet. Viewer shows the Romulans bombarding the planet with weapons fire. Capt. Taylor: Helm get us out of here warp five engage. Carlson inputs commands into the helm. Cut to: Ext. Space Archer goes into a great arch and leaps into warp. Int. Main Bridge Capt. Taylor: Have the rest of the crew assemble in the launch bay, I'll be in my ready room. (Taylor gets up from her chair and walks into the Ready Room.) Cmdr. Martin: Aye, Captain. Ext. Space (Warp) Archer is at warp speed. Int. Launch Bay (The Crew have gathered in the Launch bay as Captain Taylor walks through the doors on the top area of the bay and looks down at her crew.) Capt. Taylor: Thank you all for coming as you may have known we've escaped destruction at the hands of the Romulans but all 73 colonist have been lost due to Romulan plasma torpedoes bombarding the surface, We've been ordered by Starfleet Command to meet up with a large Starfleet, Vulcan, Andorian, and Telleraite task force that snuck into a sector held by the Romulans and attacked their Shipyard at Iota Pavonis. We will work together as one and if we're very lucky we will find a to win this war and drive the Romulans back from Coalition Space and restore what Starfleet's mission is and that's to explore new worlds and meet new life forms and go boldly where no one has gone before. Cut to: Ext. Space (The Archer meets up with the largest task force in history comprised of Starfleet, Andorian, Telleratie, and Vulcan ships) (End of Act Five, Fade out, Ending credits)